Steve Rogers
|relatives = Harrison Carter (father-in-law) Amanda Carter (mother-in-law) Michael Carter (brother-in-law) Sharon Carter (great-niece) }} Captain Steven Grant '"Steve" Rogers', also known as '''Captain America' and the First Avenger, sometimes referred to as Cap, is one of the main protagonists, portrayed by Chris Evans. History Early Life ''Captain America: The First Avenger'' ''The Avengers'' ''Thor: The Dark World'' Loki briefly disguises himself as Steve, pretending to take on his character persona while trying multiple disguises for him and Thor. ''Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' ''Ant-Man'' ''Captain America: Civil War'' ''Spider-Man: Homecoming'' ''Avengers: Infinity War'' ''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' Scott briefly mentions Steve to Hope about Captain America, calling him "Cap." Hope, is confused as to why he's referring to Captain America as that nickname. Scott says that's what they call him Powers and Abilities Weapons and Equipment former Weapons * His Shield: Captain America's shield was made out of vibranium. Relationships Family Sarah Rogers Sarah was Steve's mother and was raised solely by her. Though they hardly had any interaction in other media, Steve loved his mother very much and her death stroke him hard. Joseph Rogers Steve never got to know his father, due to him dying before he was born when he was killed during the World War I. However, Steve did want to follow his father's footsteps as a soldier. Romances Peggy Carter Peggy was Steve Rogers' first girlfriend and thought she was very beautiful when they first met her. However, he was most likely taken for her personality rather than her looks. He did win the chance to ride with her after retrieving a flag up the pole. Steve even admitted to her that his conversation with Peggy was his longest conversation ever with a woman. Despite only knowing him for a few moments, Peggy immediately shouted for them to stop the experiment, in fear of him getting hurt. Overtime, the two of them fell in love. Peggy got jealous when she caught Steve kissing another woman. At the supposed final moments of his life, Steve and her set up a date, implying that he loved her. The two of them set up a date about dancing together. However, when Steve apparently died in the crash, Peggy cried for him in mourning and didn't let his death be in vain. When Steve re-awoke from his coma, he was upset to learn that he was seventy years late for a date. The two of them did reunite, both learning that each other were still alive. Rogers attended her funeral, mourning the loss of his family. Sharon Carter Steve first met Sharon when she was posing as his neighbor. Captain America gained trust and respect for her and became attracted to her. Friends Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier Tony Stark/Iron Man Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow Thor Odinson Trivia * Due to having a better metabolism than most people, Steve cannot get drunk. However, Steve liked to get drunk with his friends. ** However, Thor once gave Steve and their Avengers teammates Asgardian wine that was able to make him drunk. * According to Helmut Zemo, there is a bit of green in Captain America's blue eyes (Captain America: Civil War). Appearances References